


Scared To Death

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Concert, M/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuaKtMAuXNM listen to this :) xx.<br/>Based on this song...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared To Death

What is a bromance? They say that this is just a simple affection of love towards your brother or friend. They say that it was okay, to feel some kind of brotherly love. But what makes it disgusting is that when those feelings of yours jump off the boundaries you supposed stop. They say that you aren’t supposed to feel that but how can you contest that if that person you fell in love with was been with you for almost 2 years? Guess love has its simple yet complicated way of showing its purpose on you. Showing who you love in a perfect place but in a wrong time.

I, Harry Styles fell in love with my best friend. Here was the oh-so-complicated pace of my love. We were in a band you can call One Direction. We sing our hearts out for the thousand and hundreds teenage girls in the world. We were famous in our own names. Girls are screaming just to have a glance to them. People love us but being famous has its perks.

You can’t just mess up in interviews, meet and great and especially in the concerts. Touring was tiring for sure but you must do it. You must obey orders of your management, messed up or having an oh-so-great meeting with them.

But the most complicated was when you were irrevocably, unaware that you were slowly falling for you band mate and it just happened to be your best friend that was matter of fact was straight. Having that kind of feeling is so scared you to death.

Feeling afraid that he might learned that and everything might change the way you treated each other. And the thought of it makes your heart swell in fear and pain.

“Harry! Hazza!” a soft voice call me behind the dressing room. We are on our last leg of our TMH tour.

“Yes, Lou?” I ask. I plan to say it to him now. As in now, in our concert, in front of thousand screaming fans. It was now or never. Rejection is just a fear inside but what if he accepts me? What if he loves me too? It will be the start of our love to begin. I will fight for him, I’m sure that he is worth it. Through the years that I know him, I knew he is the one.

The other lads knew this surprised of mine. They all agree for me to do this kind of thing for me to show how much I love Louis William Tomlinson. Pray for me.

 

The show was jam packed. Screaming girls are greeting us as we started on our first song. Still Louis wasn’t aware on what would happen as we go on through the show. Banners are all over the place as fans having their so many efforts to make them for us. Singing along on every line of our album makes us so happy and proud that we were able to share our music to the world.

“Hey girls, are you still enjoying the show?” Niall asks as we have a very especial break. The fans responded with so much cheer and screams.

“Hush babes, here tonight was special night for one of our band mates here.” Zayn started. I feel sweat running though my skin.

“So please listen here as he pour his heart out for his special love tonight.” Liam said. Screams suddenly shuts down as the spot light find me.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles of One Direction as you know. I’m here in front of you along with the other lads. I’m here to show who much I love this person dearly. I’ve with him for almost 2 years and I hope that 2 years will be forever.” I gulp as Liam seat on the piano area.

You can leave me  
Take away all that I have  
You can want me  
Love me for who I am  
Choices, romance  
Takin' me high in the air  
Flyin', so scared  
Afraid not to see you again

 

Being with him always makes me feel of wanting him right there and then. I have a choice to not love him but I choose to be in love with him because I know this feeling was once in a life time.

'Cause I'm scared to death  
Now that I'm losin' you  
I'm scared to death  
Knowin' I can't get through  
I'm scared to death  
Living this so lonely life without you  
Oh baby, I'm scared to death

 

I stand at the center of the stage; Louis was just near listening as I pour my heart out for him. Knowing Zayn and Niall in the back giving me time to do this.

Somethings changin'  
Giving me fears run through my head  
Only find me  
Give me the eyes I will understand  
Words left unsaid  
Leaving me weak in the edge  
Getting over  
I'm running scared  
I can't comprehend

 

There are many words unsaid of me. I was afraid of rejection but here I was standing in front of thousand fans letting my heart sing what it feels.

 

'Cause I'm scared to death  
Now that I'm losin' you  
I'm scared to death  
Knowin' I can't get through  
I'm scared to death  
Living this so lonely life without you  
(Yeah-oh) I'm scared to death  
Fallin' in love with you  
I'm scared to death  
There's nothing that I can do  
I'm scared to death  
What if you won't be around anymore

 

I started to walk near him. I want to reach him and wrap my arms around him but will he let me?

Liam suddenly stop the piano, this is it.

“I, Harry Styles, hopelessly, irrevocably, truly, madly and deeply in love… ” I look at Louis who was looking me with tears in his eyes. Why is he crying? I slowly step closer and gently wipe his tears away, it hurts me to see him in tears.

“Why are you crying boo?” I gently ask. He just shook his head. “With no other than the man right here in front of me, Louis William Tomlinson” I shyly smiled at him and he was in gob smacked will tears start pouring down his face. Liam started to play again as I sing the most important part of the song.

Slowly  
Gently  
Choosing me will make me then  
You're one and only  
I pray that our love will begin

 

'Cause I'm scared to death  
Now that I'm losin' you  
I'm scared to death  
Knowin' I can't get through  
I'm scared to death  
Living this so lonely life without you  
Ohh, I'm scared to death

 

Na na na na na na  
I'm so scared  
Na na na na na na

 

I'm so scared  
What if you won't be, won't be around anymore  
Baby, I'm scared to death

 

The melody ended as I drop my hand. I look at the fans as I retrieve my eyes from looking at Louis. Tears are all running down their faces. They were all emotional. A tug on my shoulder shirt makes me turn on my side.

“Hey, I love you too you know.” Louis chuckled as he keeps wiping his tears. I shove my mic to Niall who was beside me and cups Louis face and give him the most deepest and passionate kiss that he will receive in his entire life.

Suddenly the whole arena fires deafening claps and screams. They approve right?

Now, I can this is all worth the wait. Louis is worth through it all.


End file.
